21
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Well Hiro does eventually grow up and this birthday party would not just be any ordinary birthday party with the group...Fred was insistent on giving Hiro his first wild night and what happens? Well this is only a summary, you have to read to find out! Rated M for Alcohol and Alcohol-influenced foolishness,
1. Happy Birthday!

**I do not own Disney, and I do not condone the abuse of alcohol or other controlled substances.**

* * *

><p>Another day of working for Stark Industries, yeah I know what you're going to say...I'm lucky. Not only that, my job is to basically develop and suggest new ideas for upcoming technology, a hard to get for most people. You readers should know by now that Hiro Hamada isn't most people. It's also a good thing they didn't know about my life if the city was to be in trouble, I mean I really wouldn't be too different from Tony Stark except that I would rather not have people look at me as a super hero. How did I maintain my secret identity after all these years, I don't know.<p>

The reason for this though is to warn all of you of this one thing in your life...it's called turning 21. I didn't think anything of it and I'm sure you younger readers aren't really thinking about it either. I can imagine your question, "What happens when you turn 21?"

Well, an invitation to one of Fred's parties once more. This time though, he was insistent. We didn't have the Nerd Lab anymore, however I did have my own department in Stark Industries within the heart of San Fransokyo, and I may or may not have rewarded some friends with jobs...unethical I know, but it's not like all of the Big Hero 6 took it. I mean Wasabi did, Gogo and Honey Lemon didn't though as they wanted to get jobs of their own independently...I couldn't blame them there. However, that didn't stop them from helping me, on their own time though. Gogo ended up working for Lightyear Tires while Honey Lemon ended up teaching at SFIT. She didn't have much access to the Nerd Lab though, however she would take us to reminisce every now and then.

Now you're asking though, what was different about Fred's party.

Me and Wasabi were conducting experiments on how to make a fully functional laser sword, yes Star Wars geeks, a lightsaber. Now we did master how to cover a solid object with a laser, thus shielding it. However it can be dangerous when you're trying to manipulate laser to stay in a form like wax. I was calibrating the barriers of the testing tube while Wasabi was calibrating the area effect of the laser. What does Fred do, during a potentially unstable and dangerous experiment, gives me a good game and harasses me.

"So, Hiro...you excited for tonight?"

I sigh concentrating on my experiment, "Fred, you better not spike my drink tonight."

"Do you think I'd do that to you?" He laughs playing along

"Considering you just smacked my ass, I don't know." I smirk while focusing on the barriers so we don't incinerate my work place...that wouldn't exactly be good on my resume, would it?

Wasabi replies with annoyance, "Fred, if you wouldn't mind as to allow us to work on the experiment! This isn't like SFIT, this is our job now back up!"

He reluctantly backs up looking around with his trademark dumb smile, "Dude, you work for Iron Man."

I nod, yes I did...ok that puts a smile on my face every time that gets mentioned. I mean, I'd love to meet the guy himself but when's that going to happen? What would Tadashi say? I mean back in the day Stark Industries was a weapons company, but if only he could have seen it turn around.

Wasabi then snarls and we look over, "What is it?"

He snaps, "The damn hilt cleared the data I just input, and I didn't write it down!"

I laugh a little bit and Fred laughs as well. He looks up, "This isn't funny, people! I've worked on it for 6 hours!"

I shrug, "Maybe we should call it quits. We're like two hours past closing time anyway."

The man sits back in rolling chair face palming himself with both hands, "That's not the point."

We all look up at the clock and it's 5, yeah we close at 3 if you really have nothing else going on. I mean we have due dates, but this project's cut off time wasn't until 6 months. What else could expect out of making a lightsaber though? It wasn't like it was practical science when the concept was thought up back in the day and even Star Wars itself doesn't really give an overtly scientific explanation on its mechanics. We make sure everything is unplugged, like I said I don't want to leave behind a smoldered building with the only employees working on lasers would be me and Wasabi.

We all group up in Wasabi's car, it's been raining lately and I'm not taking the moped out in the rain and we all planned to go to Fred's house anyway. Honey Lemon was reluctant to go, but for my sake she suggested to bring Baymax along in case my twenty first gets out of control. I agreed with her, even though I don't plan to really drink too much.

* * *

><p>Fast forward to just the Big Hero 6, we get exposed to...oh my God! I stare and it was clear my jaw was dropped.<p>

"Oh my God!"

Fred smirks, "And you get to try it all!"

I somewhat feel intimidated, what if I didn't like it? Honey Lemon shrugs, "You don't have to."

Fred snorts, "Come on, at least give him one wild night before he decides against it."

The blonde looks uneasy as she pushes her glasses up on the bridge of her nose then it dawns on Gogo, "Honey Lemon, have you ever drank?"

She sheepishly shrugs and rolls her hands to emphasize, "Once or twice."

Gogo teases sliding Honey Lemon a tall glass of a clear liquid, "Church Communion doesn't count."

Honey Lemon looks down at the drink as if it were poison and squeaks as it slides to her, as if spiders start crawling out. The other girl rolls her eyes and encourages, "It's San Fronsokyo Iced Tea, it's not that strong."

She takes a sip then has a face that indicates confusion, "This is alcoholic?"

She continues to sip while I feel a cold bottle shoved in my hand, "Try this."

I smell it and God it was sour! I drink it...people drink this, why?

Wasabi chuckles, I must have made an obvious face of disgust. Gogo eggs me on though, "You don't finish it!"

I look over...fuck that, I'm not backing down. Everyone could my face of determination as I take a breath and down the beer, you stop tasting it after a few moment. However, when I'm done drinking...the flavor really hits as I look at the Edinyork Lager. I find a glass of the brown substance slid to me on the bar we're all sitting at. Fred's looking at me, "You might like this one."

I shrug, I was never one to never try new things, unless it was vegetables...then fuck that! Wow, when did I get so vulgar? I take a sip...wow that was good, a little bit of spices or something...it didn't taste nasty like the last thing I drank.

Suddenly I hear vinyl walking over and here's Baymax, the world's greatest worry-worm, "Hiro, I see you're consuming alcoholic beverages."

I turn around and shrug, "Yeah...I don't plan to drink too much tonight."

The robot blinks and replies, "That is good as too much consumption could lead to unusual, if not erratic behavior, and potentially alcohol poisoning."

Fred then starts downing a clear bottle of Vodka, "Yo Hiro, try this stuff!"

A shot of the clear liquid is slid over to me...ok...I was probably going to get fucked up tonight. I'm already struggling with the beer given to me. I down the shot...wow, that felt like...fuck here it is! I let out a random cry of excitement as the alcohol burns in my throat. Suddenly we all hear a shattering of glass to which Baymax says, "Oh no."

We look over at Honey Lemon who's jumping as if she won an award she lets out a cry, "Wooohooo, another!"

Oh my God, is she already drunk?!

Gogo laughs sliding her another glass to which Honey Lemon takes thirstily and starts downing it. Fred asks, "How much alcohol are you putting in there?!"

She mixes up a drink and slides it to Fred, almost falling before he catches it. He sips it and even he made a facial expression, "Wow! I can tell, but at the same time I can't! Hiro try this!"

Wasabi looks uneasy, "Are you guys sure you should be pressuring him into this?"

I take a sip of it...well if you call the rest of the glass a sip...that shit was good! I finish the drink slapping my co-worker on the back, "Come on, Wasabi, it's the weekend!"

He rolls his eyes, "I'm driving Hiro."

Driving, pffft, bullshit! I shrug though, "Whatever!"

* * *

><p><em>Fast forward an hour 0900 pm<em>

Gogo raises a glass of vodka/red bull shouting, "Shot on the hour!"

I couldn't remember the drink I had, it tasted like coffee and some kind of cinnamon though, Rumchata? I don't know. I'm not paying attention to what anyone else is drinking though. Then finally Fred tries to tap his glass with a fork, only to shatter it. Somehow, he managed not to cut his hand as he tosses the glass into the garbage nearby while everyone else is laughing obnoxiously...shit that was hilarious!

Fred shouts though, "Guys...I have...shit..." He loses control as he starts laughing.

"I have...an announcement!" He slurs the end of the word, he was obviously drunk...then again, I couldn't even stand up without leaning on Gogo.

"It's Hiro's birthday!"

We all look at him to which I reply, "No shit, genius!"

He then goes to the fridge, "We thought about a birthday cake, but Hiro was all like fuck a birthday cake! So I made these gummi bears...not just any fucking gummi bears though..."

Fuck everything, I grab a handful and shove them in my mouth, "My gummi bears motherfuckers!"

Fred laughs, "They're infused with vodka!"

I chew on them...it had sort of an orange flavoring with the distinct tinge of vodka in there. Man, Fred was a really good friend. I hug him, "Thanks bro!"

Suddenly we see Baymax walking in looking over to Wasabi, "Should I intervene?"

He shrugs, "No, I'll let you know if they go too far...your battery is good, right?'

The robot replies, "My battery is at 95 percent in the case of this situation."

He nods, "Good."

Honey Lemon drags the robot into our shenanigans though, "Oh my God, Baymax...you're so damn cute!" She jumps hugging the robot who hugs her back, "It is my design."

Suddenly I feel my ass getting groped...damn it Fred! "Fred I'm going to fuck you up!"

I turn around though and it's Gogo's hand...damn looks like she...ok then!

I then lean forward smiling as smugly as I could, "You like my ass?"

She smirks leaning forward into me, but we both end up just falling on the ground laughing. Fred then jumps on top, "Dog pile!"

Honey Lemon leaps off of Baymax getting in the pile as we all wrestle around, the fucking room was spinning though.

* * *

><p><em>1000 pm<em>

Fred shouts this time, "Shots on the hour!"

Oh God, I wasn't feeling it...fuck...I shouldn't have had Fireball...this fucking sucked...no, don't be a pussy, man. Woman up, you little bitch! Let's do this shit!

I boldly take a bottle of Fireball, fuck that drink! Everyone else takes their shots but I scream, "Fuck yeah!"

I bring the drink to my mouth, letting the fiery drink flow down...but not as smoothly as I hoped. I start choking after a few swigs...God that's strong! I place the drink down as I try to regain my composure. Wasabi hands me a glass of water, which I drink and I look over, "Water, bro?"

Fred then smirks, "You're gonna need it bro!"

I drink the water and suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me. I hear a voice, "Hey sexy man!"

I then start twerking my ass, "Sup sexy girl!"

She then starts grinding up, "Fuck yeah!"

Honey Lemon giggles as she's taking a video of it, letting off a cry of drunken stupor, "There you go! Woooo!"

We're all laughing except for Wasabi and Baymax, of couese robots don't laugh. The only sober man in the room sighs, "Let me know when he wants to go home. I'm sleeping."

The robot nods as he leaves and the Butler Heathcliff strolls by. Fred screams, "Yo, Heathcliff, my man! My fucking home dog!"

We could tell he was amused as he chuckles walking in to the other room greeting, "Master Frederick."

He smirks, "Heathcliff man, that guy's fucking chill as fuck, y'know! He fucking raised me, like I'm motherfucking Batman, bitches! Oh shit!"

We look over at the sudden outburst and Fred approaches apparently a suspicious looking tree, "You talking shit?!"

We all look at the situation unfolding before us. He was staggering in front of the tree until he could get a position. We all gather around, Gogo hanging off me like a damn necklace and Honey Lemon smirking as she does her non-stop video recording.

"Listen here fucker, I'll kick the shit out of you!" He swings at the tree and starts swinging more at the indoor plant.

"You better stop talking shit, you fucking tree!"

I may as well play along, "Yeah, motherfucker, Fred's my dawg!"

He screams, "You tell him, Hiro! We'll fuck this tree up together!"

That's when I could feel a pair of vinyl hands grab around my arms while Heathcliff is gently handling Fred.

"Dude, that tree was talking so much fucking shit!"

The Butler sighs, "You've won, Fred, you've won."

Fred replies with triumph, "Damn right, I did!"

I listen to Baymax as him and Wasabi pick me up, it's a good thing I didn't weigh much, not that it mattered to Baymax.

Wasabi smirks, "Of course, you need help?"

She turns around opening the door...more like using it as support. Holy shit, the fucking room was spinning!

She lean onto Wasabi as me and Gogo are put inside of the back seat of the car. Baymax deflates into his charging port, which I wave, "Bye bye Baymax, I love you!"

Our designated driver rolls his eyes as the box closes with a beep. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck. She pulls me in, "Bro, I feel like we got to know eachother so well...you're one of the coolest guys! You really are, I'm not bullshitting you!"

I lean in kissing her, as she returns the kiss, reeking of booze. Wasabi gives us a stern warning, "You two both keep your clothes on! No sex in my car!"

She whimpers, "Wow...buzz kill!"

I laugh continuing to kiss her...Holy fuck this was great! I felt really comfortable...placing my hands in places that normally I was afraid to...fuck it though! We were free now. She moans causing Wasabi to warn us further, "Do you two need separated!"

Somehow it felt like we were driving faster than normal...so fast even Gogo notices, "That's totally a red light, man! We're gonna get in trouble!"

He grunts with frustration, "No we're not...the sooner we get home, the better!"

* * *

><p><em>Midnight<em>

After much kissing and feeling up on the very beautiful Gogo Tamago...I had to go home. Fuck, why?

I groan, "I just need to kiss her good bye."

He groans, "Nope, you did enough of that, Baymax!"

I felt vinyl arms wrapping around my own...fuck it, we'll see each other later. I smile, "Love you Gogo!"

She giggles, "I love you too!"

I then hear Aunt Cass coo, "Awe! You two never say that...oh God!"

Suddenly she looks on with horror as Baymax is carrying skinny ol me up the steps. Good thing I did this legally, she was pretty shocked to see me now. I must have been a mess.

She then shouts, "Thank you!"

Wasabi nods as he gets into his car with Gogo starting to go to sleep. She must have been tired. And there was Aunt Cass staring at me, then giggling, "So, Hiro, are you?"

Baymax answers, "Hiro is extremely intoxicated, Aunt Cass. Water and rest is recommended for at least 9 hours."

I felt myself get put down...I really need to crap...I also need to...maybe if I crap I won't have to puke! I lean against the wall, "I'll be back guys...I just need to use the bathroom."

* * *

><p><em>Aunt Cass's POV<em>

Out of all the things to have my baby do, getting drunk was not on the bucket list. It was bound to happen though. I don't say anything as I let Hiro stumble up the stairs. Ok, I rush to help, I'm not letting him struggle!

"Here Hiro."

He smiles wrapping his arm around me, dear God he reeked! I help him up and even when he talked, I felt like I was getting drunk.

"Aunt Cass, you're the bestest Aunt in the God damn world, I don't care what nobody says! I love you!"

I giggle, "Are you going to be alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah...just the poops...that's all." He start undoing his pants...he clearly wasn't going to close the door.

"OK, just let me know if you need help!"

He close the door quickly, I changed enough of his diapers to see him naked...I don't want to see him now. I start channel surfing, the bathroom is right next to the living room, so I'll be able to hear any noises. It's been a while though, did he fall asleep in there? Nah, I'll let him finish. I was channel surfing then I hear a sound that makes me press mute and I drop my remote in disbelief...well not disbelief but, it was pretty loud. I hear him hurling and a large splash as if somebody was dropping water balloons inside and more of his hurling. Baymax looks at the door, "He appears to be vomiting, Aunt Cass, I'll..."

I run over stopping the robot, "No, he's satisfied with his care. Just go and recharge please!"

The robot stalls and looks at me...sometimes that can be creepy if he wasn't so adorably huggable...maybe I'll put fur on him...no, the focus is Hiro right now. He nods, "Very well, just say ow if you need me."

The robot walks upstairs to where I assume his charging station was. I hear more hurling...I hope he was ok! A few moment later I hear more hurtling...it's just the booze Aunt Cass, just the alcohol. I knock on the door.

"Hiro?"

I hear a voice, "Yeah?"

I'm relieved he isn't knocked out completely. I ask, "Are you ok?"

A moment of silence and he replies, "Yeah, I just puked."

I giggle, "Mind if I come in?"

"Just let me get decent!"

I giggle...was he on the toilet still? God, this was going to be embarrassing if I got a camera, no he'll learn tomorrow. He then confirms, "Alright!"

I open the door though...Holy Crap! I look around and a whiff of booze and vomit hits my nose like a freight train...not to mention the white tile was every color but white, even the walls...it splashed, it got in the tub, the floor, on the toilet paper...the bottom of the sink, scratch that more of like halfway up the sink and down! Dear God, I didn't think his small body could contain that much!

I look up at him which he laughs, "I'll clean it up."

I reply, "You can do that tomorrow."

However though, he was determined, "No, it'll smell like puke tomorrow! We're doing it now."

He gets up and grabs a paper towel that happened to survive the mess and drops some of it on the ground and he uses his foot to wipe away the mess as he uses the counter for support.

I shrug, I ain't complaining however I watch him so he doesn't fall, get hurt or cause another mess anywhere else. Afterwards, the bathroom for the most part had a slightly clean floor, the fan was going to be working in overdrive tonight though. I guide my nephew up into his room and he hugs me really tight, "Last hug."

Wow, he was kind of adorable when he was drunk...eh I don't think he's going to be the same in the morning though. I get him a glass of water...he's definitely going to need it. I hand the glass to him as I help him into bed, "You're drinking this before you go to bed."

He whines like a small child, "Do I have to?"

I look at him sternly which he responds to with a laugh and a gulping of the water...God, please don't puke again! He lets out an exaggerated sigh of refreshment as I guide him onto his side so he isn't drowning in his own puke if he was to do the same again. I place a blanket over him and kiss his head despite the reeking stench surrounding him. He retorts, "I love you Aunt Cass."

"I love you too, honey, now get some sleep."

* * *

><p><em>Hiro's POV, 1000 AM<em>

Dear God, this head ache was fucking murder! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I let out a long elongated, "Owwww!"

I heard some beeping that seemed to be like a damn alarm clock...and Holy fuck, the sun was bright! I get up to yank the curtains down which seems to work against me as it bounces back up. This time I pull it down with more ease causing the curtains to stay in place. Meanwhile I hear a mechanical voice, "Good Morning, Hiro."

I groan, "Not so loud please, I have a killer headache, buddy."

The robot states, "I will scan you now. You seem to be suffering from the effects of consuming alcoholic beverages last night. Diagnosis: hangover."

I groan, "Holy shit, how much did I have?"

"Approximately 10.3 gallons, you're fortunate to survive and not get alcohol poisoning. You did vomit most of it out though, perhaps explaining your ability to endure the night without hospitalization."

Did I really? Oh my God, Aunt Cass was going to kill me! Oh wait...I think she was there. I get up rubbing my temples, "Well I'm going to get some water."

The robot nods, "Water is a great conter-active against the effects of alcohol as it will compensate for all the water alcohol drained out of you, the equivalent of one hundred birthday cakes due to the sugar content."

I giggle, "Alright, buddy. I'm satisfied with my care."

I then feel my shoulder get tapped and randomly I get a pack of Gummi bears, "You have been a good boy...here are some gummi bears."

I nod, "Thanks buddy."

I come down to the kitchen with Aunt Cass cooking breakfast, "Good morning!"

I nod, "Good Morning, Aunt Cass."

"Sooo...how are you feeling?" I groan grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I look in the fridge to get some ice from the trays when I see a six pack of beer. I gag and slam the fridge and rushing towards the bar. Even the thought of alcohol makes me sick.

She looks over concerned, "You ok, honey?"

"I want absolutely nothing to do with alcohol...ever."

She giggles patting me on the back, "You just have to take it in moderation. I mean you don't have to drink."

I sigh sipping on my water, "It's going to be a while if I ever go near it."

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it up to see a group message from Fred to Gogo and Honey Lemon.

I read the replies,

**Honey Lemon: I didn't do all that, did I?**

**Gogo: At least you weren't molesting people or fighting trees!**

**Fred: LMFAO, Hiro you see this?**

Suddenly I was too afraid, but I press the play button...Honey Lemon broke a glass screaming another. I laugh. Then I hear her shout in excitement as I see...no way! Gogo and me! Oh God no!

Aunt Cass smirks, "What is that?"

I feel the heat rising up in my face, "Nothing...it's nothing!"

She takes the eggs off of the burner and she grabs my phone out of my hand. She was a damn ninja sometimes! She then starts laughing, "Oh my God!"

Her laughing could be heard throughout the house and the cafe, making Mochi look over as if she were disturbed, "Oh God!"

She's laughing, leaning against the counter holding it for support, having to place the phone on the counter. This definitely wasn't helping my hangover either!

She's smiling and laughing, "Boy you need to teach me how to dance!"

Ugh...why? I reply.

**Whoever recorded this is dead.**

A few moments later and the group receives a reply

**Honey Lemon: Um...**

I sigh letting my head lean against the cold counter. Why me? I don't think even work will be the same again...wow

Aunt Cass ruffles my hair, "Honey, we all have our stories."

I shrug, maybe she was right. Still, I can't believe I did all that! Oh God and did I make our with Gogo in Wasabi's car...fuck man. No wonder he didn't answer. I pull out my phone text him.

**I am really really REALLY sorry for last night!**

A few moment and I receive a text

**Wasabi: :) It's all good Hiro... You just need to talk to Gogo now ;)**

I gulped, she wasn't mad was she then I receive another text

**She isn't mad though, trust me.**

I text him back again, **Thanks**

Ugh, this was going to be one long day...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya'll think? Worth a one-shot or continue?<strong>


	2. The Confession (Warning LimeLemon, SEX)

**Everyone read extremely supportive of this fiction, so I think my alcoholism is approved...I mean um...shit there's no escaping this one**

**Yes most of these incidents are based off of the antics of a few real life incidents...**

**Hiro: At least we were fun drunks. **

**That is true! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hiro's POV<strong>

So what did I do, text Gogo. Why, probably because I'm insane. Out of all things though, I go with the most neutral approach I could possibly come up with.

"Hey."

Suddenly I get a phone call, I look at my phone as if it was a bomb.

I answer the phone stuttering as I'm walking away from the cafe, "Um...h-h-hello?"

I receive a just as uncomfortable reply, "Hey...um...wanna hang out."

That's actually the first time she ever asked me to hang out with her. I blush slightly, I mean come on, Gogo's asking me rather than the other way around...when does that ever happen?

However my thinking must have went longer than intended, "Hey dork, do you wanna hang out?"

There's Gogo, "Yeah, sure, your place?"

"Yeah...no dancing though."

I laugh nervously and by the time I ended the conversation, there I was already coming around the corner towards her place. I look at the door...yes she did just invite me but what if she was still uncomfortable about um...events happening. I sigh pacing back and forth when I hear the door open and my eyes must have been wide. There's her in a pair of black shorts and a matching shirt, her hair the usual and chewing a piece of gum. She was taking some trash out and she bends over the trash putting all the garbage away, revealing some clothing I won't mention in case a Gogo fanboy would be reading this...

Yeah stay away, she's mine with her Hello Kitty...fuck! I think the alcohol is still in my system. Anyway, she might not even see me that way, but wait didn't she invite me? I don't know, fuck even at 21 I don't even know anymore, it's like I'm 14 again! Fuck!

She giggles, "So, dork? Are we coming in or standing out here?"

She pops the gum to emphasize her point and she was smiling! Maybe it was 7 years of change...no it wasn't because last night she was about as stoic as she normally is minus her snarky attitude. Then there's her right now, smiling and welcoming me inside rather than sounding like she wants to shove me in a locker. It'd be considerably harder being that I'm about two heads taller now, I'm even having to duck to come into her apartment. Am I really that tall now?

I just plop down on the couch, "So um...yeah...it's funny."

She sits right next to me as she turns back on the Dark Knight Rises. She giggles, "What is?"

"I'm still nervous around you after 7 years."

"Well you weren't last night."

The air becomes tense we both suffer the same awkwardness.

"Gogo, if we were left here, do you think we would have?"

She laughs, "Yeah I think we would have."

"At least we would make beautiful babies."

She sighs as if day dreaming, "Yeah, we would."

I wave my hand in front of her, this definitely wasn't the Gogo I pictured talking to after our drunken shenanigans last night.

I ask, "So um...Wasabi said you weren't mad."

"Mad about what?" Ok, it's getting scary how happy she's sounding...seriously.

"About um...us...me making out with you and..."

She places a finger on my lip and she says, "Technically I made out with you."

I sigh, what was the point, "Is there really a point to keep it a secret anymore?"

She shrugs returning a bit to her old self, "That depends what it is?"

"That I like you."

She pauses the movie laughing, "Dude, you are like so obvious and it just became more obvious last night!"

I blush, "You mean, you knew I liked you?"

"Well I mean...I saw you taking glances and who else sends me Valentine's Cards. I was just waiting for you to woman up and say it."

That's it! "For one, it's man up and two, How do you know it was me?"

She rolls her eyes returning fully to her normal self again, "Well you didn't exactly adapt different hand writing."

I cross my arms, "So what if I don't confess that I like you?"

She leans into my chest and traces her soft fingers down my chest...butterflies stirring in my stomach as she teases me and my face burning fifty shades of red.

She giggles, "You really don't have to, but it would be nice to hear."

"Sad it took alcohol to bring this up."

She shrugs, "It's gotta start somewhere."

"So um, Gogo?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you um...be um..." What's wrong, why can't it come out?

"Do you wanna try this?" I end up rewording, I mean it isn't wrong, right?

She nods her head and she sighs, "Hiro I would love to...but you have to teach me how to twerk."

I groan, face-palming, "Really?"

She giggles, "Come on, dork, teach me how to twerk. It's not right you know how to and I don't. I mean, you barely have an ass."

Really, I look over, "I do too have an ass."

She smirks, "Prove it."

"Oh no, you're not getting it that easy!"

Incoming fingers, jabbing my ribs for ticking...fuck she had tickle spots too, but it's too much.

"Gogo, stop!" I start laughing and I get off the couch to escape and the thing about hungover dressing is that you don't put everything on...so down goes my pants without a belt...and underwear. I feel a series of slaps.

"Damn, you're white, let's get some color in there!"

I try to escape but she over powers me and I'm being man-handled.

"Why didn't you wear underwear!" She laughs causing me to scream.

"Gogo, please stop!"

I try to pull my pants back up but she's insistent.

"Gogo, you're going to see everything else!"

"Yeah, duh!" She says as if that was the most obvious thing in the world...well it was, but I didn't wanna get laid in the state I'm in now, besides, I'm being handled like a bitch right now. I escape pulling my shorts up. She's giggling, "Alright, you got a butt, I admit."

I cross my arms, "You owe me."

She tries to look intimidating and for the normal person, it would work, "You wouldn't dare!"

Maybe that's why she liked me, I didn't back down...all the time...just the occasional times, but not all the time.

But here we are...I grabbing her wrist and throwing her over my lap, yanking her shorts down and sure enough revealing a butt covered by white cotton Hello Kitty panties that nobody would suspect her wearing...ok maybe Honey Lemon would.

She's threatening, "Hiro, I swear to God!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP

She growls, "It's your birthday dork! OW!"

Of course I enjoyed this and the only consequence to this whole thing would be what most guys would want anyway...hopefully she won't be in the mood...or maybe just a cuddling mood...guys, I'm not into just banging her right away, ok. I know it's weird for guys to say, but that's just me!

Then I realize I'm actually slapping her ass hard and causing her to kick and moan like a child getting a spanking. I was just about to stop when she whispers, "Please don't stop."

And you certainly didn't have to tell me twice! Here we were, sober, not influenced by alcohol having possibly one of the greatest moments of my life, slapping away at the very part of a beautiful woman who swayed her hips ever so slightly, as if teasing me, punishing me for my lack of initiative. She was right, I needed to man up all along!

And my statement about not having sex, I just need to man up!

I stand her up and there we were, making out passionately...my shorts coming down, her shorts coming down...clothes covering the floor and one squeaky bed frame and if it were thin walls, very pissed off neighbors. I'll be honest...I never had sex before guys and it felt amazing!

There was no thinking, no training, no practice, just trial and error guys and for some reason she loved all of that. It wasn't like what I hear most guys say they do or the awkwardness...that came later. Just threw her in that bed and held her down as she begged for more...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gogo's POV<strong>

He must have done this before, how could he have not! It was as if he was just training all his life just to have sex...no make love to me! He knew the way I liked my hair being pulled, the way I like my ass grabbed as if his hands were built specifically to grope around it and lift me, tossing me into my own bed. The way his hands clamp down on my shoulders, feeling my breasts causing a flood of estrogen to go into overdrive...I was definitely a woman to this point, no longer the dominant one in the room.

The way he would just position himself and not even the awkward exchange of where his penis goes...ok maybe he watched porn, but damn it he seemed like he knew what he was doing. Was he wearing a condom, fuck no, did I care, fuck no! He was all I needed. Him being all over me wasn't enough...I just claw him, bringing him close as if at any moment he would just disappear and I was just fantasizing as what happened many times before...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hiro's POV<span>**

Fuck, she's scratching my back..does she want me to stop, but then she moans, "Fuck me, Hiro...please fuck me!"

I comply, doing what I guessed was the right answer as I vigorously use my pelvic muscles to penetrate.

_Condoms are recommended when engaging in sexual activity._

Stop thinking of Baymax...but he was right as I felt myself building pressure. Not wanting to have a little Hamada running around I moan loudly, "I'm about to cum!"

She moans, "In my ass..."

I look at her strangely but her eyes pleaded so I pull out...the build up there but not coming too soon. She quickly gets on her knees and I spread her cheeks, but this might be hard...I could tell as I stick it around and feel dryness compared to the wetness of my cock. I use some of the juices to lube it up and I shove it with a little force and she screams. Great, I'm hurting her now!

"Gogo, are you..."

"Cum in me, Hiro!" She says in a voice I could never imagine her saying it in.

I then repeat the same motion grabbing her hips and going to town on her ass. This was it Hiro, this was what you wanted for seven God damn years, take some pride in that shit Hiro! I could hear Tadashi screaming, coaching me...disturbing I know, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be...ok maybe in shock...

Anyway, squeaky bed frame, screaming Gogo, moaning twenty something finally pouring all of himself inside the woman he had a crush on for years. I lean on her panting, as she's also panting...her thighs soaked and laying on the bed as I pull out of her...that took my breath away...like more than any mission or exercise we've done. I just lay right beside her and she kisses me, somehow causing my um...organ to become erect again however also very sore as she gently touches it, rubbing it soothingly.

I happily sigh, "Well I guess it's no secret now."

She smirks, "You think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I did not mean for that to turn into a Limelemon (No not you Honey Lemon!)**

**But I guess that what happens when I'm writing about confession of feelings in a two shot.**

**I can't go anywhere else with this unless you want a Lime between the others.**


End file.
